


Forget-Me-Nots

by wonhuibabie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Hansol and Mingyu are the best wingmans ever, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This is my first AU criticism is welcome, Wonhui - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibabie/pseuds/wonhuibabie
Summary: Wen Junhui adores pressed flowers, Jeon Wonwoo gives him flowers to press.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: WonHui Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first ever full length fic that I want to actually finish.... Please don't be too harsh with me... ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ?

The first time Junhui saw his mother press down flowers, he was only seven years old. The small boy looked at the parchment where the three-dimensional flowers sat, the mixed primary colors of the flowers were bunched up together to create a not so symmetrical pattern. Junhui’s eyes widened when his mother closed the book where the parchment sat, effectively squishing the once vibrant colors. 

Junhui looked at his mother who seemed to feel no regret at what she had done before putting her weight into her hand, pressing into the book for good measure and placing several heavy books on top of the first book. 

His mother then noticed how Junhui’s eyes stared sadly at the book that was on the bottom. 

“Why the long face, baby?” Junhui’s mother cooed, pinching her son’s cheeks softly. Junhui’s bottom lip jutted down in a pout before pointing at the bottom book. 

“You destroyed the flowers.” He quietly said, his mother could only smile adoringly at her innocent son before gesturing him to come closer.

“I didn’t destroy them, baby. I’m preserving them.” His mother explained, in the best way her seven-year-old could understand. 

“P-preserving?” The word felt foreign on the child’s tongue as he stuttered it out. Junhui’s mother kneeled down before him putting her arms around Junhui’s tiny waist and began explaining once more in a soft way. 

“Yes baby, the flowers are beautiful, indeed. I’m pressing them to make them live forever.” Junhui still couldn’t understand the explanation but nodded his head. His mother sighed playfully before standing up and rummaging over the overhead cabinets. She then pulled out a thick book, an album, before sitting down on their semi-worn out sofa and gesturing his son to sit beside her. 

Junhui briskly walked, as fast as his tiny legs can carry him, to sit beside his mother, cuddling to her side. 

“What’s that, mommy?” Junhui’s curious fingers skimmed through the thick leather, his mother let him have a few seconds before opening the album. 

“It’s an album, baby. This album is all about you.” Junhui tilted his head to the side, still not understanding what the book is about. 

His mother turned a page, showing a stick taped on the middle of the page. The stick had two horizontal lines by the end. Junhui didn’t know what that meant, it was probably for the better at that time. 

“This is when I found out I would be having an angel, baby. Do you know who that angel is?” His mom asked, Junhui shook his head no. Junhui’s mother smiled and kissed his forehead before replying, “it’s you. You’re my angel.” 

“But I don’t have wings, mommy. I can’t be an angel!” Junhui argued, as his mother chuckled softly and turned another page where there was a dominantly black photograph with specks of green and white. 

“What’s that, mommy?”

“That’s you.”

“What?” Junhui couldn’t believe what his mother said, he couldn’t possibly be that small dot that his mother was currently pointing at, turning to a new page, his mother plucked something out of the small flap of the album page, Junhui squinted his eyes at the small rectangular shape before seeing various flowers, pinks and yellows creating a harmonious pattern. 

“Baby, can you guess when these flowers were grown?”

Junhui trained his eyes at the sight of the fresh-looking flowers before humming and replying confidently.

“Four days ago!” 

“No, Junnie. These were grown 6 years ago, before you were born.” Junhui looked at the flowers with disbelief before looking accusingly at his mother.

“You’re lying, mommy! It’s bad to lie. Hmp.” Junhui crossed his arms and turned away from his mother, his mother laughed at the cute gesture her seven-year-old just did.

“Do you remember the flowers that I flattened a while ago?” His mother asked, coaxing him out of his tantrum pose, Junhui effectively came back to his mother’s embrace and nodded his head. 

“Those will be like this,” She said gesturing to the flowery rectangle. “In due time.” She continued.

His mother gave him the bookmark, entranced by the yellow and pink tinges. 

“Those are daffodils and lotuses, Junnie.” The child looked at it in awe, poking the flowers through the film.

“They’re really pretty.”

“So is their language.” 

“The flower’s talk?!” Junhui’s eyes widened with glee and he greeted the flowers, pouting when he received no response.

“I don’t think they want to be friends with me, mommy.”

“No Junnie, I didn’t mean it literally!” His mother laughed, before explaining that it’s its flower language.

“Flower language?” Junhui’s mother smiled at the question before shaking her head.

“I’ll tell you once you get older, baby. Right now, it’s time to go to bed.” Junhui made grabbing motions as his mother stood up from the couch. His mother bent down and the small Junhui wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck, allowing himself to be carried by his parent. 

“Good night, mommy!”

“Good night, sweetie.” Junhui’s mom tucked him in bed and kissed his forehead before leaving, turning off the light as she went, leaving the small Junhui staring at the fake neon stars that were pasted on his ceiling.

-

Junhui’s little hands were grabby at any flower he saw. His mother had told him to pick beautiful flowers, she was about to teach her son how to press. The child giggled at his basket that was filled with a colorful array of flowers. He counted and sorted each flower, varying in different colors before he pouted noticing he didn’t have a specific colored flower, he walked down the neighborhood trying to locate a colored flower, or something similar, his eyes gleamed as he saw the flower by the house near his. He sprinted as fast as his little legs could carry him not noticing the rock that stopped his track, sending him plummeting onto the ground right before the flower. 

Junhui’s bottom lip quivered before he let out a pained sob, his knees bleeding from the numerous scratches that were bleeding due to the fall. He sobbed helplessly clutching his bleeding knee, tears falling down the asphalt. 

“Are you okay?” He heard a concerned voice say. Junhui’s teary eyes looked up to see a boy almost his age staring down at him.

“Mmph.” Junhui sniffled and nodded, the unnamed boy reached out to him, Junhui taking his hand and the unnamed boy hoisting him back to his feet.

“Hey, don’t cry! I’ll help you.” The boy reassured, before walking further into the sidewalk and taking a seat. The boy then took out a wet-wipe and dabbed it onto the small wounds, Junhui hissed a bit at both the coldness and the sting. 

“There! All done.” The boy gave out a toothy grin before placing a cartoon band-aid on the cleaned wound.

“Thank you!” Junhui smiled at the boy.

“I’m Junhui! What’s your name?” 

“I’m Kim Mingyu! You can call me Mingyu.” The boy, Mingyu, said standing up. Junhui observed the band-aid with awe, noticing the cute pattern.

“My mom told me to always have band-aids on hand because I’m.. I’m, cwumsy!”

“Did you mean, clumsy?” 

“Yeah, that!”

“Mingyu!” A distant voice, getting nearer said. The two children looked behind to see a woman, presumably Mingyu’s mother, call out. 

“Hi, mommy!” Mingyu giggled skipping to his mom to give him a hug, his mother ruffled his hair lovingly before her eyes trained to Junhui.

“Did you make a new friend, Mingyu?” 

“Junhui?” Junhui’s mother came into view as Junhui stood up as well, the two women facing each other.

“Yeah! His name is Junhui.”

Junhui gave out a shy hello before hiding behind his mother.

“Oh no, Junhui, don’t be shy!” Junhui’s mother coaxed him.

“I gave him a band-aid because he had a booboo!” Mingyu stated proudly. 

“Did you now?” His mother asked, playing along.

“Mmh!” Mingyu confirmed, pointing at Junhui’s knees. 

“How did you get your booboos, baby?” Junhui’s mother asked worriedly.

“I-I.. I was running to take the pretty flower, I’m sorry mommy!” Junhui looked down as he said that, the two mothers shared a look before smiling at the sad Junhui.

“It’s okay baby, you just have to be careful next time, okay?”

“Mm, okay!” Junhui smiled. Then as if a sense of familiarity passed, the two mothers began talking, leaving Mingyu and Junhui to talk. The children talked about the newest cartoon episodes, the caterpillar that was crawling before them, anything that their childish minds could conjure. They were at it for a while before both of their mother’s told them it was time to go.

“It was nice meeting you, Mingyu!” Junhui bid, “thank you for the band-aid!” 

“No problem, Junhui!” Mingyu let out another toothy grin, “let’s play again next time, okay?”

“Mm, okay!”

-

Junhui giggled as he opened the weighed down book, revealing his very first pressed flower. The mixture of Chrysanthemums and Irises giving out a relaxing hue of blues, purples, and yellows. Junhui look to his pressed flowers in awe, his mother smiled at her son before leading him to where she sorts and organizes her flowers. 

Junhui struggled getting on the chair, it being too high to sit down by a seven-year-old. 

“What are we going to do?” Junhui couldn’t help but voice out his curiosity as his mother began taking out some old stationary.

“We’re going to decorate it, Junnie.” The child looked at the materials with such wonder and awe. 

His mother then gestured towards the flowers and cut a strip of plastic film.

“Let your imagination run, Jun.” And he did.

Due to the numerous flowers he pressed, he ended up with two different designs with the same flowers. Junhui smiled at the finished products, tucking it to his stash of memorabilia which was handled by his for the meantime. 

-

“What’s this, Junhui?” Mingyu asked squinting at the rectangular bookmark that Junhui handed to him. 

“It’s pressed flowers!” Junhui stated proudly, Mingyu let out an ‘oh’ before tucking it into his notebook after saying thanks. 

“That’s dumb.” A childish voice said from behind. 

“Flower’s aren’t for boys.” The voice continued, Junhui looked down in shame. Mingyu was about to say something when another voice cut them off. 

“How about you shut up and mind your own business?” 

Mingyu and Junhui tried locating the voice only to see a boy his age glaring at the boy who dissed Junhui’s work.

“You’re just jealous that no one gives you flowers, Byungho.” The pair looked at the one defending them before Mingyu put a hand on his shoulder, the boy tensed up before glaring once more at Byungho, before the three walked away.

“Thank you for defending me!” Junhui smiled at the new child, the latter reciprocated with a small smile before saying it was no problem.

“I’m Wen Junhui, and you are?”

-

“What do you mean you’re leaving?” Mingyu’s broken voice sobbed out, the now seventeen-year-old, Junhui nodded, the sixteen-year-old Mingyu sniffled before enveloping Junhui in a hug.

“Mom said it was for the best. She and dad have separated so she she’s taking me back to China…” Junhui blinked his tears away, leaning into Mingyu’s hug.

“How will you tell him?” Mingyu asked after pulling apart. Junhui gulped, he hadn’t thought about it. 

“You know he’d be really sad to see you go, right?” 

“I… I’m sorry, I should really head home, I still need to pack.” Junhui dodged the question and headed home. 

“Jun…”

“Please… Just give him this.” Junhui pulled out another pressed bookmark, the soft orange color and blues were scattered in a messy pattern. Junhui smiled sadly remembering the flowers, butterfly weeds and scorpion grasses. Forget-me-nots.

“Junhui…”

“I got to go, Mingyu. Please tell him, I’m sorry.” 

Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years passed since Junhui has stepped a foot in Seoul. He noticed that there were more buildings and lesser greenery, he set his luggage down and sat on the bed, staring at his empty apartment, the boxes undone and scattered across the room. He heaved out a sigh and flopped back on his bed.

‘I’ll do it tomorrow.’ He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, only to be interrupted by three consecutive sharp knocks on his door. He hastily sat up, causing him to be temporarily dizzy before trudging towards the door.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by a man, no older than a year, looking at him with a bright smile.

“Hey, I’ve noticed you’ve just moved in. I’m your neighbor, Seungcheol.” The unnamed man stated, now known as Seungcheol, stated.

Junhui smiled before introducing himself, asking if Seungcheol wanted to come inside.

“I haven’t really unpacked but… I do have tea or coffee whichever you prefer.” Before opening the door wider for Seungcheol to come in.

“Coffee’s fine.” His neighbor replied, taking a seat on the sofa that Junhui, thankfully, set up.

“So, why’d you come here to boring ‘ol Seoul?” Seungcheol asked, before grabbing the mug that Junhui placed before him. 

“Well, I wouldn’t really call Seoul boring.” The latter laughed, “I was told by my mom to stay here and take care of the business… my aunt who was handling this branch currently has something to do with her family. I don’t really know the details but the next thing I knew I was on a plane on the way to here.” Junhui explained, Seungcheol pursed his lips and nodded, sipping his coffee.

“Business?” Seungcheol asked, Junhui noticed the doubt in his eyes before explaining. 

“My family owns a flower business, yes I know it’s stupid.” 

“It isn’t stupid, it actually sounds nice.” Seungcheol reassured.

“Take me there somewhere, okay?” 

“Yeah sure.”

“Enough about me though, Tell me about yourself, Cheol.” 

The two then talked for hours, talking as if they were old friends, Seungcheol left after the both of them realized that it was getting late. Seungcheol left with the promise of a friendly discount and Seungcheol touring him around Seoul. 

-

Junhui started his day normally how he would. He sighed upon seeing the unpacked boxes he sat up from his mattress and decided to get it over with, first doing his room then slowly organizing his way out, in a span of a few hours his apartment looked more presentable than the one Seungcheol saw. 

The homeowner then decided to go to his kitchen and prepare something for him to eat. He settled on toast and jam, not really feeling the mood for something grand. Taking a bit out of the toast, he scrolled through the variety of flower arrangements on Pinterest. He scoffed at the combination of primroses and butterfly weeds. ‘Who on Earth would give someone a bouquet that literally means leave me and I can’t live without you? That’s downright manipulation.’ Junhui thought, sipping his coffee. 

A few moments after scrolling through various social media platforms, his phone dinged. He read the message from his aunt, indicating that she needed him at the shop, probably to show him the ropes of the shop, Junhui pondered. He stood up, putting the mug and the plate on the sink. He walked to his bathroom and began getting ready. After nodding to himself by his full-length mirror, he grabbed his keys and headed out to the shop.

‘Moonflowers’ The sign read, with different colored flowers surrounding the signboard. He sent a quick text to his aunt saying that he was here before entering the shop. Instantly his senses were greeted with beautiful arrangement placed almost impeccably on different parts of the shop, the flowery scent of the plants greeted him, the homey vibe of the shop brought a small smile to his face. 

“Welcome to Moonflowers!” The person behind the register say. Junhui gave him an acknowledging smile before taking out his phone once more and checking if his aunt has left any reply, none, he pursed his lips before tucking his phone back into his pocket and heading towards the counter where the employee stood. 

“Hello! How may I help you?” The employee stood up properly, a friendly smile plastered on his face. Junhui squinted his eyes a bit darting towards the name tag that read ‘Hansol’. He looked back up before seeing that Hansol was staring right back at him.

“Right! Sorry. Uh, by any chance is my aunt here?”

“Aunt?” Hansol’s eyebrow knitted together in confusion before something clicked. 

“Oh! You’re Junhui?”

“She’s mentioned me?”

“Only to say that I’m your headache now.” Hansol laughed, Junhui gave him a small scoff in response. 

“Junhui? Is that you?” The two males turned their heads to the source, Junhui’s aunt came to their view and the aforementioned enveloped the male into a hug. 

“It’s been so long, Junnie! I missed you.” Junhui coughed a bit awkwardly at the reunion and hugged back lightly, his aunt smiled and suddenly began making comments about his appearance,

“My, what a fine man you became to be.”

“Someone like you ought to have a girlfriend!” His aunt gasped, “Or maybe a boyfriend? I wouldn’t judge! I’ll keep it a secret from your mother.”

Junhui coughed once more then diverted his aunt’s attention to the customer who just came inside. It’s not as if Junhui was ashamed of his preferences, it was that he didn’t need people meddling with his personal life, especially someone who he hasn’t seen in months. Once his aunt got occupied with the new customer, Hansol laughed at the other’s expression before engaging in another small talk with him. 

His aunt came back after a while. Junhui hitched his breath, thinking that his aunt would probably ask him another whirlwind of questions, much to his pleasure, his aunt mentioned no such. She then started touring Junhui around the shop. Giving small responses here and there, Junhui nodded at times when he felt like he needed to. He passed by the bunch of scorpion grasses that were bunched up together, waiting to be formed into a bouquet, Junhui felt a chill run down his spine. He blamed it on the cold, pulling his long sleeves down further, an attempt to warm himself up. 

“Anyway, that’s Hansol. I’m sure you’re acquainted with him already.” 

“That’s all?” Junhui asked, confused. His aunt laughed and nodded her head. “Running a flower shop doesn’t really have any complicated instructions, Junnie.” Junhui nodded at that and bid goodbye, his aunt thanking him for managing the shop and Junhui promising to be on time tomorrow, right before she left. 

“It was nice meeting you, boss!” Hansol waved, Junhui smiled back, waving as he exited the shop. 

It was still rather early, Junhui pondered over going home or venturing the city, he chose the latter. Pushing the door of a café he stopped by, the tiny bells from the doorframe chimed as he went inside and looked at the display. Once decided on his order, he lined up on the queue and waited for his turn. 

“Hello! Welcome to Diamond Eats. May I take your order?” The boy over the cashier asked, his name tag read Seokmin, Junhui noticed. He replied with his order and paid, waiting for his drink by the side. 

“Here you go, sir!” Junhui smiled in gratitude before taking a seat by the window, observing the busy streets of Seoul. 

It was when the sun was setting when Junhui decided to go back to his apartment to rest. He opened the door to his apartment then shut it right after getting in, sighing in satisfaction seeing his house in order. It was around nine pm when Junhui decided to get under the covers and read his webtoons, it was around 2am when he realized he got a bit too engrossed with it and charged his phone by the nightstand. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Junhui hastily got up, groaning in pain as he felt dizzy by the sudden action. He went to the bathroom and got ready to see his aunt off. 

“Junhui! I thought you wouldn’t show.” His aunt teased, as soon as Junhui ran through the shop’s door.

“I made a promise, I’m here.” Junhui responded once he caught his breath, his aunt laughed and proceeded to give final instructions which Junhui took a bit too seriously.

“You have nothing to worry about, I can handle this.” 

“I know you can, you’ve handled worse.” His aunt smiled before hugging him goodbye. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me accompanying you to the airport?”

“No need, I’m sure this shop needs you more.” And with that she left, leaving Hansol and Junhui inside. 

“So,” Hansol started a few moments after Junhui’s aunt was gone.

“What should we do today, boss?”

-

It took a week for Junhui to get used to running the flower shop, the past days consisted of Hansol reminding him things he managed to overlook. It was around two in the afternoon when the bell chimed and a tall man with dark hair hurriedly went to the counter, startling both the employees. 

“Hansol! I’m back where’s Ms. Moon?” The man clumsily placed down a box filled with flower pots with seedlings that have grown a bit. 

“Ms. Moon isn’t here, she left for a few months.” Hansol said, Junhui peeked over the box and back at the stranger who was staring at him. 

“Do I know you…?” The stranger asked, taking in Junhui’s features, Junhui felt a sense of familiarity under the stranger’s gaze, though he couldn’t point out why.

“I- uh, I don’t think so?” He responded, confused, his head was pounding. He closed his eyes tightly, alerting Hansol of the manager’s distress. 

“Woah, Jun. Are you okay?”

“Jun… Are you Junhui?” The stranger asked. Junhui nodded despite the ache in his head. 

“It’s me, Mingyu!” Mingyu introduced, helping Junhui up to sit by the chairs in the shop. 

“Are you okay?” Hansol asked worriedly, the latter nodded, keeping his eyes on Mingyu. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t talk much, Junhui. Something came up, I think I need to go.” Mingyu said before whispering something to Hansol. The younger nodded ushered him to leave before tending to his boss who was still in a daze. 

“Hansol…”

“Yes, boss?”

“What just happened?”

-

Junhui was back in his apartment, his eyes scanning the floral arrangements that their client sent in, his eyes boring to the begonias that were placed in the tiny spaces in order for the bouquet to look full, then his eyes peered over to the highlight of the flowers, the rhododendrons and anemones were a bit too sad in Junhui’s opinion. He typed a message saying that he has a different recommendation and he could send a picture by tomorrow, the client replied with thanks and Junhui locked his phone and stood up, lazily dragging himself to his kitchen. 

His phone dinged while he was stirring the pasta on his pot, he reached out to open the lock screen to see a message from Hansol, he closed it once more after reading the preview. It can wait. My pasta can’t.

His pasta was placed in a bowl, the homeowner sat down on his couch twirling his fork on the bed of pasta and picking up his phone with the other hand.

[Hansol:  
Boss. Mingyu said to text this number, he says it’s urgent.]

Junhui furrowed his eyebrows at the message, his mind wondering who Mingyu was before remembering the last person he saw before his head started aching. He paid no mind and replied with a simple ‘sure’. 

Once his bowl of pasta was done, he shut his television off and input the number that Hansol sent. 

[From Jun:  
Hi, Is this Mingyu?]

[From: ‘Mingyu’  
Who the fuck is this?]

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @wonhuibabie


End file.
